


Wisdom

by happytohelp1991



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytohelp1991/pseuds/happytohelp1991
Summary: Christopher is adorable. Buck is sad. Why am I crying?
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744030
Kudos: 30





	Wisdom

“Hey.”

“Hey, kid.”

Eddie has asked Buck three days ago, whether he can pick Chris up from the school on Thursday. (As if he would say “no”.) He sort of forgot, but thanks to his phone alert, he is only 10 minutes late.

The teacher waiting alongside Christopher gives him only a mild disapproving look, instead of a full-blown glare.

Buck waits patiently while Chris waves at the teacher, picks up his backpack, and gets up from the bench. He gives a smile, when Christopher asks if they can go to ice-cream. He even nods at the appropriate places, when Chris launches into a story.

“You seem sad.” Chris suddenly observes.

Bless the Diaz clan for saying it like it is.

Buck opens his mouth, to crack a joke. But what comes out instead is “Abby is back.”

The kid scrunches his nose, and pushes up his glasses.

“The 9-1-1 lady?”

Buck chuckles. “Yeah, and she is getting married. Not to me. She has a fiancé. The one we saved from the train accident. He was….” He suddenly stops, thinking that a gruesome incident may not be appropriate conversation topic where an 11-year old is concerned.

Christopher is silent for a while. They get to the ice-cream shop, and he takes his sweet time choosing the flavors and the toppings. It is only when they sit down that he speaks again.

“So……. you know me now, but I was not always the strong, confident, self-reliant person that I have developed into.”

Buck gives a laugh, because the kid’s description is quite accurate.

“When I was 9, I had a friend called Morgan. She was my best friend. But then her dad joined a new company, and she went away. I was super-sad.”

“And then?”

“Nothing. We are still good friends. We text every week.”

“Uhhhhh….”

“The point is,” Chris interrupts, and Buck could swear that the kid sounds exactly like his father in his ‘feelings’ mode, “People don’t stay the same. They change. I used to like sprinkles, but now I’m a chocolate-chip preferring individual. “

“And….” He continues, overriding Buck’s protests that a relationship is much, much different from choosing ice-cream toppings, “I know that you have waited for her like forever, but don’t you think this is better? It’s always good to know things.”

Buck snorts. He cannot control himself, although he tries his best not to offend this adorable child, with wisdom beyond his years. But then Chris starts laughing too, a happy sound that makes Buck's heart lighter. He hugs him tight, and if there are tears in his eyes, then so be it. Just shut up, people.

Christopher pats him on the back throughout this whole emotional display. When he lets the kid go, he touches Buck’s face, and smiles toothily.

“You are going to be alright, Buck.”


End file.
